deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukiko Amagi
1= |-| 2= Yukiko Amagi is character originating from the video game, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. Yukiko represents the Priestess Arcana, and is one of the love interests the Protagonist can form a romantic bond with. Her Persona, Konohana Sakuya, grants Yukiko awesome healing abilities that greatly aids her fellow teammates, and herself, during battle. As well grants Yukiko a deadly assortment of fire spells which she gracefully performs on scorching her enemies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Yukiko Amagi vs Cinder Fall '(Complete) *Yukiko Amagi vs Lailah *Setsuna (I Am Setsuna) vs Yukiko Amagi *'Yukiko Amagi vs Prince Zuko' (Complete) 'With Chie' *Blake and Yang vs Chie and Yukiko Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Anji Mito (Guilty Gear) * Ayaka Kagari (Witchcraft Works) *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Flame Princess (Adventure Time) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) * Kyouko Kirisaki (To LOVE-Ru) *Mai Shiranui (The King of Fighters) *Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) *Rin Tohsaka (Fate series) *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Stella Vermillion (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) *Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Yumi (Senran Kagura) * Chandra Nalaar (mtg/''MAGIC: the Gathering) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Yukiko Amagi * Race: Human * Gender: Female * Alias: Yuki-chan, The Unconquerable Snow Black * Age: 16/17 (P4/P4A) * Height: 164 cm (5'5") * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Student, Inn Proprietor, Investigation Team Member * Affiliation: Investigation Team, Shadow Operatives * Alignment: Lawful Good * Weapons: Fan * Initial Persona: Konohana Sakuya * Ultimate Persona: Amaterasu/Sumeo-Okami Weapons and Armor * Fan: Yukiko's weapon of choice are Japanese throwing fans. They prove effectively well when use as throwing projectiles. * School Uniform: Yukiko wore a lace blouse. Powers and Abilities Powers * Persona: A manifestation of its users personality. Appears as a silhouette to non persona users. Yukiko represents the Priestess Arcana, and her Persona is Konohana Sakuya, and later evolved to Amaterasu after Yukiko founded her resolve, and to Sumeo-Okami after she began forging her future. Yukiko's Persona specializes in healing and fire, as well as curing status ailments. ** Superhuman Physical Prowess: '''As a Persona user, it enhances Yukiko's physical abilities to that of a superhuman. ** '''Elemental Resistance: With Konohana Sakuya, Yukiko resists fire. With Amaterasu, Yukiko is immune to fire and resists electricity. With Sumeo-Okami, Yukiko heals from fire attacks and is immune to electricity. Her Evade Ice skill triples her ability to dodge ice attacks. Abilities * Summoning: Yukiko is capable of summoning her Persona to her side to aid her during battle. It wields powerful fire magic, healing magic, instant-kill darkness spells, and energy draining skills. Feats *Casually defeats Shadows along with her Persona. *Can cut through metal with her fans. *Capable of keeping up with the rest of the Investigation Team. *Thoroughly supported the Investigation Team in solving Inaba's mysterious murders. *Helped take down the gigantic Ameno-Sagiri with the rest of the Investigation Team. Flaws *Has a tendency to laugh nonsensically sometimes. *Lacks physical combat skills and defense. *Weak to ice. Gallery Yukiko Amagi.jpg|The Unconquerable Snow Black Yukiko Amagi.png|Persona 4 Yukiko Amagi Manga Yukiko.jpg|Yukiko in the Persona 4 Manga Manga Yukiko & Persona.png|Yukiko accepts her Shadow, resulting in manifesting it to her Persona: Konohana Sakuya P3P-Yukiko.jpg|Yukiko as she made a brief cameo in P3P Yukiko when she was child.jpg|Yukiko when she was younger Yukiko's Shadow.jpg|Yukiko's Shadow Yukiko's Shadow True Form.jpg|Yukiko's Shadow's True Form Shadow Yukiko.png|Shadow Yukiko P4A Yukiko Alt Ending.jpg|Yukiko's alternate ending in Persona 4 Arena P4A Yukiko Ending.jpg|Yukiko's story mode ending in Persona 4 Arena BBCTB Yukiko.png|Yukiko in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle P4DAN Yukiko.png|Yukiko in Person 4 Dancing All Night PQ Yukiko Amagi Render.png|Yukiko in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Yukiko & Persona.jpg|Artwork of Yukiko and her Persona 01 Yukiko & Persona.png|Artwork of Yukiko and her Persona 02 2013-01-11-181252_zps2efd9300.jpg|Yukiko holding Boundless Sea, her strongest fan. Trivia *Her birthday is on December 8. *Her blood type is O. *Her English VA is Amanda Winn-Lee, and her Japanese VA is Ami Koshimizu. *Her cooking skills are to die for. *A younger Yukiko made a cameo during the female protagonist play-through in Persona 3 Portable. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Atlus Characters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Playable Character Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Teenagers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Anime/Manga Combatants